


Hey Beautiful

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Magnus looked up from the text he had been staring at for hours and smiled at the sight of Alec in the doorway to his office with a coffee cup in his hands.





	Hey Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: any, any/any, fall in love with someone who calls you beautiful like it’s your name

"Hey beautiful."

Magnus looked up from the text he had been staring at for hours and smiled at the sight of Alec in the doorway to his office with a coffee cup in his hands. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in."

The shadowhunter walked inside and set the cup next to Magnus before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Magnus' cheek. "It's okay. I just got home." Magnus felt his heart skip a beat at hearing Alec call this place home. They had only recently began officially living together a few months ago, but Alec had confessed that it felt like home for much longer than than.

"I thought you would need a pick me up and some dinner," Alec said, as he began to rub Magnus' shoulders. The warlock felt himself immediately relax under his boyfriend's touch. He hadn't realized just how long he hand been sitting in his office. "I picked up some Chinese and those rolls you like from the bakery."

Magnus smiled, leaning back against Alec and reaching up to hold the shadowhunter's hands. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I should be asking you that," Alec said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Now, come on." He let go of one of Magnus' hands and closed the book in front of him. "Unless the world is ending, I think this can wait until you've had dinner, and maybe a nice hot bath?"

Magnus chuckled softly. "and will you be joining me in this bath?"

"If that's what you want, beautiful."

Magnus stood up and pulled Alec into a kiss, wrapping his arms around the shadowhunter. "I love you, Alexander."

Alec smiled at him. "I love you too, Magnus."


End file.
